


From Dubai with love

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [7]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I'm not good at Russian, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Pining, bad Russian translations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: A brief sparring session between the fugitives and the Avengers





	From Dubai with love

**Author's Note:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

“Oh Peter that’s really sweet of you but… but I’m sort of seeing someone else right now.”

Peter fought hard to keep the look of disappointment off his face and give the girl in front of him a smile. The teen raked a hand through his hair and looked away for a brief moment as he spoke, silently grateful for the fact that he chose to ask out one of the prettiest girls in school just after the first bell announcing the first period rang in the hall leaving it empty so that no one could witness his epic failure.

“It’s-It’s alright, I mean, it’s not like it was really a date or anything it’s just a movie you know and everyone likes movies so I figured-“ And now he’s rambling. Peter took a deep breath while the blonde haired girl shifted a little awkwardly in front of him, looking like she’d rather be anywhere but there. “It’s cool, really. I’ll still see you after school for the science project right?”

“Right.” The final bell rang and the girl turned to leave, “I should go, I’ll see you after school.”

“Yeah, later.” Peter said with a sigh and a small wave as she turned and practically ran down the hall and around the corner out of sight, the teen let out a sigh when a voice suddenly spoke seemingly out of nowhere.

“Oh that was painful.”

Peter’s eyes went wide and he turned back only to find the hall completely empty, the teen frowned when a figure suddenly dropped down from the ceiling and landed right in front of him and he stepped back in surprise only to let out a heavy sigh when the other stood up straight and he saw who it was.

“Your game needs some serious work.”

“Leo, what are you doing here?”

Leo gave him a bright smile, he wasn’t wearing his suit; just a pair of dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt that had ‘all eyes on me’ written on it.

“I go here now.”

“You what-really?”

“Yeah.” Leo said with a shrug as he shoved his hands in his pockets, “I never finished high school. After Big D opened up the academy there just wasn’t time for school anymore so technically I’m still a sophomore. Boss Lady figured now’s a good as time as any to go back and try to catch up on my diploma. Since you go here, Mr. Stark suggested that I come here too you know, in case there’s an emergency or something then you, Adam and I will all be in the same place.”

“Wait, Adam’s here too?”

“Yup turns out Adam and I aren’t as famous we thought we were, most of the attention is on Bree and Chase anyway but I’m actually kinda glad for that; makes things easier ya know. Director Fury pulled a few strings so he’s a senior now. He should be in class by now.”

“Oh,” Peter’s head gave a tilt, “So are we in the same classes?”

“Same homeroom at least.” Leo said with a smile, “We should get going, we’re already late.”

“Wait exactly who are you supposed to be, I mean, do I use your real name or-“

“Parker!” The two teens looked around and saw a man walking towards them; he was in his late forties with black hair greying around the sides. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Peter gave a sigh, “Great.”

“Who’s that?”

“Principle Galkin.”

“Principle Galkin?”

“Why the hell aren’t you in class yet?” The older man growled in annoyance and Peter swallowed hard as he spoke, “I-“

“He was just showing me around sir.” Leo interrupted taking a step forward and giving the man a bright smile. Dark grey eyes narrowed down at him, “And you are?”

“New student, Leo Romanoff.” Peter frowned up at Leo but the other just ignored him as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the older man. “I transferred here this morning.”

“Romanoff?” the man asked as he opened the piece of paper and quickly scanned it, Leo gave a wry smile, “My parents passed away when I was five, I’ve been living with my godmother ever since. Her name’s Natasha Romanoff.”

The man gave a sigh, “It says here that you went to school in Russia.”

“Da.” Leo said and Peter blinked in surprise as his friend continued, “My pereyekhali syuda, potomu chto moya krestanaya mat’ poluchila rabotu v shtatakh.”

Mr. Galkin gave a small smile and Peter just stared between the two incredulously.

“Vy byli schastlivy, chtoby dvigat’sya vmeste s ney?” Mr. Galkin asked and Leo shrugged.

Peter continued to gape.

Principle Galkin speaks Russian? Leo speaks Russian?

The hell?!

“Ya lyubil Rossiyu, no tetya Natasha podumala, chto luchshe, chto my pereyekhali, I ya polnost’yu doveryayu yeye suzhedniye.”

“Ya vizhu.” The man said with his smile growing a little more before shaking his head as he handed Leo back the paper, “Alright, I’ll let you two off with a warning this time. Now get to class.”

“Uh yes sir.” Peter said quickly as the older man walked passed them and they just stood there watching him go when he looked up at Leo in disbelief. “Since when do you speak Russian?”

Leo smirked, “Peter, Peter, Peter. There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

Peter just rolled his eyes, “C’mon we should get to-“

Suddenly a loud beep went off and Leo quickly reached into his pocket to pull out his communicator and put it up against his ear.

“Go for Dooley-I mean-Romanoff.” Peter gave a snort and Leo stuck his tongue out at him when he nodded his head, “On it, I’ll just grab Peter and Adam.”

“Grab me and go where?” Peter asked and Leo rolled his eyes, “There’s a nuke we have to take care of in Dubai. Boss Lady wants us at Stark tower in five minutes.”

“What-right now?”

“Yes right now.” Leo said grabbing the other teens arm to pull him in the opposite direction of homeroom, “C’mon, we can take the helicopter on the roof.”

“There’s a helicopter on the roof?” Peter asked in surprise before he let out a sigh as he was dragged along. “You took it without telling Mr. Stark didn’t you?”

“Technically, he said I could take whatever I needed whenever I needed it and this morning I needed it.”

“For what?”

Leo sputtered for a moment before just blurting out, “Hey, Leo Dooley does not take the bus.”

“I thought you were Leo Romanoff now.”

“Can we please just get going?”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It happened almost every time they got near each other. After a big recue or averting whatever crisis was threatening to tear apart the world as they knew it, eventually they’d turn and start fighting each other. Sometimes, the Avengers would catch one or two of them. Put them in detainment to await trial before the others came to rescue them. Sometimes they’d get away, but there was never any animosity between them despite the fact that they still weren’t able to reach some kind of common ground when it came to the whole accord thing. Tony was stubborn and Steve was set in his ways, but again there was never any animosity between them whenever the two groups collided.

No, at this point it’s basically a game.

Leo watched from his spot perched up on the ledge of the building that was still in the midst of construction, with large plastic tarps flapping in the wind from the building and several panels of the large reflective glass windows missing.

They were on a construction site this time, a few miles outside of the nearest town. It was a brand new shopping center that was being built on the edges of Dubai. Most of the building’s and high skyscrapers were already constructed they just needed to be finished off with windows, tiled floors and electric steel doors.

Leo was perched on a building while loud gun fire and explosions rang all around him but he barely paid attention to that instead letting his eyes scan the air below him. The high tech lenses on his mask seemed to zoom in every time he narrowed down his eyes, trying to find his mark when he finally saw him. The teen smirked when a figure came closer swerving around the building to glide along the side and Leo immediately got up and started running right on the edge. He was a couple of yards ahead of the other just enough for him to-

And then he jumped, freefalling almost fifty feet until he landed right on his target. The older man gave a grunt of surprise at the impact and looked up over his shoulder just in time to see Leo holding onto his back while he charged up an energy sphere in his hand and he glared.

“Oh uh uh, not this time.”

And suddenly they were tumbling in midair, the older man tried to shake him off but Leo wrapped his legs around his waist to hold on tight and just as they were about to pass over a smaller building Leo felt underneath the wings of the figure beneath him and triggered a switch that caused them to immediately retract and they hit the roof hard, tumbling across the unforgiving concrete until they hit the short three foot barrier wall.

“Ow.” Leo groaned but barely had a moment before the older man untangled himself from the younger man and took off in the opposite direction and Leo’s eyes widened when he saw the wings pop back out.

“I’m not done with you yet!”

The boy got up, ignoring the pain from the impact as he ran after him, catching up to the older man to grab his arm only for the other to suddenly turn back and kick him while his wings retracted, Leo ducked down and swerved out of the way to throw a punch that was easily blocked before another and then another until a punch was thrown his way and he grabbed the arm, using it as leverage as he kicked the older man in the chest before pulling himself up around his back to wrap his legs around the older man’s head and fall back, using his legs and the momentum to throw him to the ground.

Thank you, Black Widow.

The air was knocked right out of him and Leo immediately pulled the cyber handcuffs from his weapons holster and cuffed his hands together before doing the same with his legs.

The man groaned and Leo took a step back with wide grin on his face despite the heavy panting breaths he took. “Samuel Wilson, you’re under arrest… Again.”

Sam turned his head to the side breathing equally hard as he glared at the teen, “Why do you always come after me?”

“Cause I can.” Leo said with a cheeky grin although it lost most of its effect since Sam couldn’t actually see it under that mask but Sam still glared and Leo gave a short laugh when Tony suddenly spoke through the com link.

_“Dooley, stop tormenting Wilson and get back to work. I need you to go after Captain Rogers next.”_

“On it. Now you stay here and you think about what you’ve done.” Leo said as he looked down at the bound man on the ground and lifted his hand in salute, “Later.”

Sam growled in annoyance.

Leo ran towards the other side of the building, using the barrier to jump from one building to the next when he suddenly caught sight of a blue blur in the reflection of one of the larger buildings in front of him and he immediately jumped only for his eyes to widen in shock when he realized that he’d misjudged the distance between the two buildings and was probably going to end up brain dead because of it. The teen screamed, lifting his arms up to shield his head and brace for impact only to let out a loud grunt when he was suddenly caught and pulled against a lean body while the air rushed around him. Looking up Leo gave a sigh when he realized that it was Peter and wrapped one arm around his neck so it would feel less like he was being rag dolled.

“Going up?”

“Nice catch.” Leo said as they swung around the glass building that Leo caught the reflection in earlier and landed on the side. Spider-man crouched on the glass pane looking so weird as Leo looked at him from the side while Leo used his right arm and leg to anchor himself onto the building and with practiced effort managed to hold on quite easily.

“So who’s your next target?”

“Captain America.”

Spider-man sighed in frustration, “Lucky, Mr. Stark won’t let me go after anyone alone. It’s always with Colonel Rhodes or Vision or Adam.”

“The last time you went after anyone alone, you got knocked out remember?” Leo said looking down the building to the ground trying to see if he couldn’t catch sight of that blur again and Peter sighed all over again, “That happened one time.”

 _“No it happened twice,”_ Rhodey suddenly said through the com link and Peter cringed, _“Get over here, I need you to help Adam with Ant-man, two hundred yards west.”_

“Got it.” Peter said before looking at Leo, “Are you good here?”

“I’m fine.”

“You won’t go falling down the side of the building?”

“That happened one time.”

“Nope happened twice.” Leo rolled his eyes and Peter just laughed as he took off.

Leo sighed as he looked down and saw that same blur, he quickly crawled over the glass wall to the edge of the building where his eyes narrowed down and the lenses on his mask zoomed in and he finally got a clear look at Captain America seemingly avoiding gunfire as he slipped into the building right next door. Leo released the wall just enough so he’d go slipping down the side without falling off completely holding his breath until he finally reached the ground and immediately ran after the captain ignoring the sounds of explosions erupting through the air around him, he’d just entered the building which looked like an above ground parking bay with a long ramp spiraling upwards and he ran down the middle of the open space when a figure came out of nowhere and he hit the ground hard. Tumbling the same way he did with Sam on the roof a few minutes ago only this time when they came to a stop the figure had him pinned to the ground, straddling his waist and Leo only had a second before his mask was pulled off and he blinked at the natural light that flooded his eyes.

“Wha-…James?”

“Utro solnyshko.”

The older man smirked and Leo frowned when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps and he saw captain Rogers run right down the center of the open space, he looked back at the older man above him with a glare. “Oh no way, you are not doing this to me this time.”

“Doing what?”

“Stopping me from getting Steve,” Leo said as he hooked his legs around James and flipped them over so he was hovering above him, “This is the first time in weeks that Mr. Stark’s sent me after him and not you. I’m taking him in this time James.”

Bucky flipped them over all over again and Leo gave a sigh of frustration after his back hit the ground as the older man spoke, “Are you seriously going to try and put my best friend in jail?”

“Da.” And that’s all the warning James got before Leo punched him forcing him to pull back when the hit landed on his jaw and Leo scrambled up to get on his feet only for his leg to be grabbed and yanked back and the boy’s chest hit the ground with a thud.

Leo groaned in pain and annoyance when he was flipped over onto his back when James pulled until his lower half was practically on the older man’s lap as he spoke. “I think we should talk about this.”

“I think you need to get out of my way.” Leo said using his other leg to deliver a kick to Bucky’s chest only for the ex-assassin to quickly pull back before they both got on their feet. Leo gave an annoyed growl as he lifted up his right arm and Bucky could see the yellow glow as he prepared to fire.

“Posledneye preduprezhdeniye.”

Bucky smirked as he moved forward to grab that arm Leo dropped down to deliver a sweeping kick that James easily dodged before throwing a punch that Leo blocked with his left arm only for the arm to be grabbed and he was yanked back with his own arm going around his neck to the right and his back pressed against James’ chest.

“Vy poluchayete namnogo luchse v etom.” Bucky breathed against Leo’s ear and the boy couldn’t help but smile despite himself.

“Thanks.”

Leo dropped down and used the leverage to flip James over his back and throw him to the ground, but the moment was short lived as Bucky got up again both were completely ignorant of the figure that sat perched at the end of a row of large steel storage containers on the other side of the large space.

Steve watched the two fight, not sure if he should feel happy or annoyed at the fact that they were ignoring him in favor of flirting with one another, when laser fire suddenly came out of nowhere and he was forced to duck down and roll out of the way. A loud thud rang throughout the room and his head snapped up to find Leo’s brother standing up from a crouch in front of him.

“Hercules.”

“Captain America.”  

And suddenly they were fighting.

Steve tried to dodge the punches and kicks thrown at him, knowing that regardless of how strong he was one hit from Adam could knock him out cold if he wasn’t careful so he tried to keep his distance, jumping back from container to container until he had nowhere left to go and just ducked down to try and sweep Adam’s leg out from under him only for the teen to jump back and Steve was forced to duck away when another round of laser fire came right at him.

Oh this would be so much easier if he still had his shield.

Adam suddenly leaped up just then moving fast as he came back down to deliver a punch to the super soldier’s head and Steve fell on his back to avoid the hit causing the teen’s arm to go right through the steel container beside his head instead. When it seemed like he was struggling, it took a moment underneath the teen for Steve to realize that the poor kid was stuck and he almost laughed when he suddenly heard Natasha’s voice through the com link, a com link she shouldn’t have access to.

_“Yeah, I can see it.”_

“Nat?” Steve asked in confusion as he tried to roll out from under Adam only for the teen to finally free his hand and Steve had to block the next punch that thankfully wasn’t as hard as it could have been before grabbing Adam’s shoulder to flip them over straddling his legs before pinning the teens arms just as Wanda spoke as well.

_“Oh, I get it.”_

“Get what?” Steve huffed out breathing hard as he tried to keep a tight grasp on the teen beneath him, “Nat how did you get onto this signal.”

_“I hacked it.”_

“Clint?!”

 _“A little busy right now.”_ The archer said in the middle of what sounded like a haze of gunfire.

 _“I was talking about you and Hercules. I get what you see in him.”_ Natasha said and Steve frowned, “What-where are you right now?”

 _“Do you honestly expect me to tell you the truth?”_ Suddenly something sounded like it was exploding on the other side of the link before Black Widow spoke again, _“I’m starting to think you’re just as naïve as Bucky. Seventeen… Leo barely looked twelve.”_

 _“I heard that!”_ Bucky suddenly said before Leo laughed and Steve’s eyes widened since he could hear it through the com link in his ear, “How-“

Steve gasped when Adam suddenly got his wrists loose and used one hand to shove the older man away, practically throwing him onto the concrete floors. Steve groaned but quickly had to move when Adam jumped down after him. Leo and Bucky were still on the other side, flirt fighting or whatever it is they were doing.

Gunfire was loud in Steve’s ears just as he and Adam started fighting. Blocking punches before throwing his own while trying to avoid taking direct hits and staying out of laser fire, it wasn’t helping that Natasha kept talking.

_“My point is, Adam’s cute, I get what you see in him.”_

“What?” Steve almost froze in shock when he had to block a kick and throw the teen back, _“I mean I know it’s been a while and at least Adam’s legal, unlike some people.”_

 _“O.K_ I _heard that_!” Leo said before letting out what sounded like a frustrated sigh, _“And can you please not talk about Captain America potentially screwing my brother.”_

“Potentially what?”

 _“Who’s Captain America potentially screwing?”_ Suddenly Rhodey’s voice came through the com link as well and Steve growled in frustration, “Clint!”

_“I said I’m busy, just hold on a minute.”_

_“Your apprentice.”_ Natasha answered and Rhodey sighed, _“Alright seriously though it’s hard enough getting Adam to focus as it is, having a boyfriend would just make things worse, so hands off my kid O.K? I’m making a rule right now.”_ Rhodey cut himself off and the sounds of loud explosions rang out around him before he spoke again sounding slightly out of breath, _“No dating any fugitives.”_

 _“That’s a little harsh don’t you think?”_ Hank said seeming to join in on the conversation despite the fact that he sounded very much out of breath, _“I mean you let Leo mess around with Bucky.”_

 _“Leo isn’t_ my _apprentice, if he were; I would’ve had his ass on lockdown by now._ Natasha. _”_

 _“You have your methods and I have mine.”_ More gunfire, _“Besides it could do Adam some good getting involved with someone I say go for it Steve.”_

“Go for what?” Steve asked incredulously as he ducked out of the way just when Adam gave a spinning kick when Black Widow let out an exasperated sigh, _“C’mon Steve, we’ve all noticed.”_

“Noticed what?”

 _“I believe Agent Romanoff is referring to your increased attention on Hercules over the past month.”_ Steve’s eyes went wide when Vision’s voice suddenly joined in.

“God damn it Clint! You said you secured this-”

_“Hang. On.”_

Steve grabbed Adam’s arm before he could throw the next punch spinning the teen around to pull him back against his chest. “Attention?”

 _“I’d describe it more as drooling.”_ Wanda said with her voice a bit obscured with static before a loud crash rang from her end.

“What?”

 _“They’re saying you have a thing for Adam.”_ That was Spider-man and Steve is going to kill Clint later, but first-

“I don’t have a thing for-" Suddenly Steve remembered who he had struggling against his chest and he suddenly let go and pulled away in shock.

_“Sure you don’t.”_

“I-" and Adam is attacking him again. “Can we please not do this right now?”

_“Look I’m not saying for you to immediately try to jump his bones right this second-“_

A loud crash.

_“Hands off my kid!”_

_“I’m just saying that no one would really have a problem with it if you did.”_ Gunfire, Natasha sounded a little out of breath, _“I mean we’re all professionals here, we can separate work from pleasure. Everyone’s O.K with Leo so why not be O.K with Adam?”_

 _“I’m not O.K with it!”_ Sam’s voice came through this time.

 _“What-why not?”_ Leo asked and Sam growled, _“I don’t like you.”_

 _“You need to stop tormenting him_.” Natasha said before letting out a grunt like she was just punched in the stomach before Bucky spoke, _“Leo thinks he’s cute when he’s mad.”_

_“That’s cause he is.”_

_“I am not… Bucky how are you fine with this?”_

_“Hey, as long as I get to watch.”_

_“Ugh.”_

_“Now there’s a visual I didn’t need.”_

_“Speak for yourself.”_

_“Seriously?”_ Leo said sounding incredibly unimpressed before he suddenly gave a yelp and Bucky answered, _“I was joking. It’s not like you actually want him… right?”_

Steve had do dodge another punch just when Tony of all people spoke, _“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m with Rhodey on this one.”_

“Clint?!”

 _“Hang on.”_ Another explosion and a crash before it sounded like Clint was running, _“What were we talking about?”_

 _“Steve and Hercules.”_ Wanda supplied and Steve almost squawked just when he threw Adam back and the other went tumbling across the ground as the archer spoke, _“Right, I think it’s a bad idea.”_

“No, we- Clint why isn’t this line secured?

_“It is secure.”_

_“I’m afraid it’s not.”_ Vision said and suddenly there was an overwhelming amount of static. _“Shit hang on.”_

“Clint-“

_“Still think it would do Adam some good.”_

_“You can’t be sure about that.”_

_“How can you even be sure that he’s into guys?”_

_“Arachne?”_

_“I don’t know, he might be.”_

_“Only one way to find out, I’ll patch him in.”_

Steve’s eyes went wide even as he ducked away from laser fire, “Nat no!”

_“Why not?”_

“Because I’m not interested in him like that.”

 _“Not like that huh?”_ Tony asked and Natasha finished

_“Then like what Steve?”_

“Nothing!”

_“Hey! That’s my brother you’re talking about.”_

“I didn’t mean it like-“

 _“I think he means that he’s not into him.”_ Spider-man said and Leo gave a grunt as he hit the floor, _“Sure he’s not.”_

_“You’re not into Sam though, right?”_

_“I-“_

_“Bucky this isn’t about you and Leo it’s about Steve and Adam.”_

_“I just wanna know-“_

_“I think the best way to settle this would be to talk to Adam.”_

Rhodey growled, _“Steve I swear if you go after Adam I will personally put you in jail.”_

_“He’s nineteen.”_

_“I don’t care.”_

_“That’s still really harsh.”_

_“I think it’s necessary.”_

_“Mr. Stark is right.”_

“Is anyone going to listen to me?!”

“ALRIGHT ENOUGH!”

Adam suddenly screamed as he shoved Steve against the wall and the super soldier let out a sharp gasp when his back hit the concrete and all at once the noise around them stilled and Steve looked up to find the teen in front of him breathing hard as he spoke, “I can’t concentrate with everyone talking like this.”

Adam huffed out an annoyed breath as he pulled off his mask. His hair was a ruffled mess with a few strands clinging to his forehead, sweat dripped down the side of his face and there was a high flush on his cheeks as he took panting breaths.

Steve pretended like he didn’t feel his own face flush at the sight.

“Look,” Adam said as he took a step forward, “You’re really really hot and all but I don’t think this would be a good idea.” Adam raked a hand through his hair, “Things are already complicated enough with Leo and agent Barnes so I think it’s better if things just stayed the way they are. O.K?”

Steve blinked and it was silent for a moment before he spoke, “You think I’m hot?”

Adam frowned, just when Natasha spoke, _“Steve focus.”_

“I-uhm- yeah I understand.” Steve could hear Wanda sigh in frustration.

Adam nodded before putting his mask back on, “Good cause I have to kick your butt and take you in now and I feel like it would be really awkward if I had to do that while we were dating. Plus you’re like twice my age.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh as he stood up straight, “Actually it’s more like-… you know what never mind.”

_“Oh that was painful.”_

_“I’m so proud.”_

Steve gave an exasperated sigh, “Clint?!”

_“Got it.”_

Just when the voices picked up again the line went silent and Steve let out a deep breath to look up at the teen in front of him only for his eyes to widen when he was suddenly shoved against the wall and found Adam standing in front of him with his fist raised only to hesitate before Adam spoke with a voice filled with static.

“Actually this is still awkward.”

“On it!” Leo suddenly rushed at them with James following close behind and Adam quickly moved out of the way to intercept the ex-assassin.

Steve jumped back when Leo kicked him only for the teen to duck down and swipe his legs out from under him and Steve gave a grunt when his back hit the ground just as Leo straddled his waist as he spoke.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’d be good for Adam.”

Steve paused, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Leo nodded taking one deep breath and Steve was sure the kid was grinning at him even though he had his mask back on, “But I’m still taking you to jail.”

“Fair enough.” 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: alrighty then
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Da = Yes
> 
> “We moved here because my godmother got a job in the states.”
> 
> “We’re you happy to move with her?”
> 
> “I loved Russia, but aunt Natasha thought it best that we move and I trust her judgment completely.”
> 
> “I see.”
> 
> “Morning Sweetheart.”
> 
> “Last warning.”
> 
> “You’re getting a lot better at this.”
> 
> Please review


End file.
